Episodes of Love
by faithfullly
Summary: Another drabble collection from the past week. Episodes in the lives of Finn and Rachel, proving the amount of love and affection they feel for each other. Drabble collection. Finchel. Rated T for slightly adult themes.


** A/N: **I decided I should upload these drabble collections every weekend, of the drabbles I've written for the past week, because I do write these almost daily, to lovely people on Tumblr who request them. These are in no particular order and are not really related in any way. Once again, I hope you enjoy the long read. The prompt is the bolded word in the beginning of every drabble!

* * *

><p><strong>Caught<strong>

They had always been so sure to not do it when someone could walk in on them. Everyone else had to leave the house and be away for at least 20 minutes before they could even start buttoning up shirts.

But with her starting to kiss him like that when they were supposed to be studying, with Kurt in the room opposite the one they were in? "Rachel, Rachel…" Finn had tried as she started fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, but she had just shushed him, not stopping for a second.

Rachel was the one who started it. Finn wasn't a guy who just stopped it when his girlfriend suddenly started undressing him during the most inappropriate time, so it was kind of her fault that she was now lying under him topless, while he was kneading her breasts and kissing her senseless.

Finn kind of liked it, actually. The possibility of being caught and the sight of all their notes and books lying around them on the floor was pretty exciting. Just to add even more excitement, he had to grind himself against her, earning a silent moan from her. He silenced her with another kiss, while continuing to practically dry-hump her right there. They both moaned into the kiss, and Finn could've swear he was about to release by just the tension of it all.

"Holy mother of–!"

They both stopped in motion, eyes wide. In an instant, they were both up, Rachel desperately covering up her naked top. "Kurt, what the hell?" Finn exclaimed, seeing his stepbrother covering his eyes in the doorway.

"I did not just see that!" Kurt said.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Finn almost yelled at him, while Rachel found her top and pulled it on.

Kurt finally dared to uncover his eyes. "Well, you said you were supposed to be studying Science, and not each others' bodies!" He had to take a few deep breaths, rubbing his flushed cheeks with his hands. "I-I was just going to say that I'm going to Blaine's now, so you can… you know."

"Great." Finn said, although Kurt was already leaving. Then he looked over at Rachel who was sitting beside him, her face bright red.

"Maybe we should just study…" she said, reaching for a book.

Finn stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "We were just getting started, weren't we?"

"But Finn, what if–"

"I think that taught him to knock next time."

* * *

><p><strong>Fight<strong>

"I told you I'm sorry!" Finn said, trying to keep up with her fast steps.

Rachel suddenly stopped and turned around to him, causing him to almost crash into her. "Don't you try!" she said, pointing her finger at him. "I saw how you were flirting with her!"

"I-I wasn't!" Finn objected. "She was coming onto me, yeah, but I wasn't returning it, I swear!"

"I saw how you were smiling and laughing at her!"

"What else would I do? She was a customer, and she could accuse me for bad service if I didn't smile at her!"

Rachel turned around with a groan, storming off into the bedroom, while Finn stayed in the living room. Ever since he had taken that part-time job at the grocery store close to where they lived, Rachel had been shopping there every day, although they didn't really need anything.

Finn was sure she had just been there to see how he was doing, but had then taken his friendly smiles as flirting with the customers, and now she had noticed when one particularly clingy and flirty customer had spoken to him.

Rachel returned from the bedroom, carrying his blankets and pillows. She threw them forcefully on the couch, giving him a mean scowl before retreating into the bedroom, slamming the door forcefully after her.

With a sigh, Finn walked over to the couch, making his sleeping place for the night there. He really hated fighting with Rachel, and they barely ever did - but he usually ended up sleeping on the couch when they did have a fight.

Finn knew that Rachel couldn't sleep when they were having a fight, and neither could he. He could hear her exit and enter the bedroom several times during the night, and sometimes he looked up to meet her usual angry scowl. Sometimes she even spoke when he looked at her. "Can't you go to sleep instead of stare at me every time I go to the bathroom?"

"Well, you seem to have an awful lot to do in the bathroom tonight."

She would groan at him, and Finn could almost see how she was trying to resist not to walk over to him and hit him hard in the face. "Screw you." she would say, before going back to sleep. Finn had to admit that she was adorable when she was angry, especially when she was cussing, but he never told her.

At some point of the night, Rachel would come out of the bedroom and stand by the couch when Finn had fallen asleep. "Finn?" she would whisper, waking him up. He usually just looked at her, not wanting to say anything that would upset her even more. "Could you please come and sleep with me?"

He never said no. He knew they had their fights, but seeing her being sorry like that was just something he couldn't resist. He couldn't be angry with her for longer than one night, and he knew she felt the same way.

Crawling back to bed with her after sleeping half a night on a couch after a fight was great. If there had to be one good thing about fighting, it was making up afterwards.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuddles<strong>

If Finn had to choose one thing he loved doing together with Rachel, it was doing nothing. He loved to just sit somewhere and keep her close to him - and actually cuddle with her.

Sometimes, they even teased each other for being so obsessed with cuddling. During every Glee rehearsal, they tried to sit as close to each other as they could, and Rachel would always lean her head against Finn's shoulder or chest. He would wrap his arm around her, squeeze her tightly against himself and sometimes he nuzzled her hair.

Sometimes, when they were lucky enough to be paired up in Science, they would sit and just cuddle while listening to their teacher, earning silent scowls from her. She always tried not to pair up Finn and Rachel, because she knew that none of them could work when they had to sit so close to each other and touch each other all the time.

Then there was the cuddling at Rachel's house. Finn loved visiting Rachel after school, although they never had the privilege of being home alone. Her Dads were nice enough to not interrupt, so they could just lie in Rachel's bed and cuddle for hours.

They always held each others' hands, while Finn slowly let his free hand roam over Rachel's back. She loved hiding her face in his chest while he kissed the top of her head, trying to pull her closer and closer all the time.

They usually lay silent, nuzzling each other and letting their hands roam over each others' bodies in a playful but loving way, but sometimes Finn had to tell her how much he loved her, and she always returned his words.

Sometimes, if they weren't close enough, Finn used to look at her silently with a pout. In the beginning Rachel never understood what he meant by pouting, and she would always ask him what was wrong, but once she learned that he to cuddle, she always moved closer to him, letting him wrap his arms around her. "Better?" she used to whisper.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>Writing vows<strong>

Rachel had always dreamed of writing her own wedding vow for when she was getting married, and ever since she got engaged with Finn, she knew she really wanted him to write one as well.

Rachel had read that you should always write your wedding vows together with your partner, just to make sure everything would turn out the way you want it to, and after getting a taste of Finn's song writing skills in high school, Rachel knew that he would have a mind-blowing vow to write.

Rachel was also really concerned, because she was worried that she wasn't going to be able to write a vow that could fit with Finn's vow in some way. Her vow would suck in comparison with his, and on top of it all, she had no idea how to write it.

Finn had suggested they should sit on the floor, just so that they could spread out all their sheets of ideas and drabbles. They sat in silence for a moment, trying to figure something out. Finn looked at Rachel while she was staring at the blank paper in front of her on the floor.

Finn suddenly got an idea, and he leaned over to her paper to write something down. "Finn, that's my paper!" she exclaimed, attempting to push him away, but just as she did, he was finished. She read what he had written, and for a moment she just stared at it with tears in her eyes. "Finn - that's a great idea!"

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, because he couldn't stand to see her crying, although he knew she was crying of happiness. "I just thought we could revolve our vows around it… and do a kind of… tag vow, y'know, I say one part - you answer, and so on."

"I-I love it, Finn." Rachel said, looking up at him. He brought his hand up to her face to wipe away her tears. "Let's try to write them now, okay? Then we'll practice."

"We still have tons of time, don't we?" Finn said, letting her go as he saw her get really excited. "The wedding's not until a few months."

"I don't want to forget this moment." she said.

He smiled at her, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. "Neither do I." he said, picking up his own pencil and paper, writing the same word on his paper.

_Faithfully._

* * *

><p><strong>Action movie<strong>

"Finn… you know I'm not into action movies." Rachel said, looking down at the DVD Finn was holding in his hands.

"This one's really good!" Finn said, trying to convince her. "There's even romance in it, and you like that, don't you?"

"Well, yeah… but…"

"Come on, Rachel!" Finn said, taking a step towards her, holding up the DVD. "You never give action movies a chance! You barely watch two minutes of them before you start finding me more interesting than the movie."

"Well, you're the one pausing it every time." Rachel said, crossing her arms with a pout. "I can watch a movie and kiss you at the same time. You're the one who can't multi-task."

"Okay." Finn said. "We're watching this one, and I'm not going to paus it for anything in the world, just so that you'll get to watch a proper action movie for once!"

Rachel giggled, sitting down in the couch while Finn put the DVD in the player. He then joined her, taking a handful of popcorn from the bowl he had prepared for them before they started arguing about what movie they should watch.

The introduction had barely started before Finn felt Rachel leaning on his shoulder in that clingy way she used to when she got bored watching a movie. Her hands were gripping his t-shirt, tugging at it slightly. "Rachel…" Finn whispered, tilting an eyebrow at her.

Rachel turned her head to look at the movie, which consisted pretty much of people getting shot in the head by some bad guys. She moved closer to him, slowly slipping her hands inside his t-shirt, earning a groan from him. Normally he would've paused the movie as she did that, but he had promised not to.

Rachel placed butterfly kisses on his shoulder, kissing her way up to his jaw, while letting her hand roam over his abdomen. She could hear his breath hitching, and she loved how he tried to concentrate on the movie, where a house suddenly was blowing up for some reason. "How's the movie, Finn?" she asked teasingly.

"I've seen it before." he replied, turning to lie on his back so that she could climb on top of him. "Come here." he whispered, pulling her face closer to his, so that he could kiss her.

Rachel had a hard time concentrating on their make-out session with all the sound effects in the background, and she had to break the kiss to giggle at how awkward it felt. "Can't you pause that?" she asked.

"You were going to watch an entire action movie today."

"I'm having way too much action here already." she said, pausing the movie herself, before returning to kissing him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Funeral<strong>

"Rachel, are you in there?" Finn called, knocking on the wooden door for the fifth time. "Rachel, please open up."

The lock in the door clicked, and Finn entered the bathroom which Rachel just had locked herself in. She was standing in front of the mirror, trying to wipe off her tears with a tissue. Finn walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "I don't know what to do." Rachel whispered, her voice shaky. "I feel like it's all my fault."

"No, Rachel, no it's not." Finn said, trying to console her by softly patting her hair.

"We should've visited more often…" Rachel sniffled, blowing her nose before leaning her head on Finn's chest again, his suit getting stainy from her tears.

"I don't think that'd helped." Finn said, kissing her hair while looking at them both in the mirror. "Your Dad had cancer, Rachel, and that couldn't have cured it in any way…"

Rachel cried loudly into his chest, almost soaking his entire suit. He didn't care, though. He let his wife cry into his chest, because he knew she needed to just let her feelings out. He was just glad that she let him see her, instead of staying locked inside that bathroom forever.

"I feel even worse for just running out of there…" she mumbled.

"No, no. I'm sure everyone'll understand." Finn said softly, trying to look her in the eyes. He touched her cheek to lift her gaze up to his. "I know it's hard, Rachel… but I want you to remember that I'm always here, okay?" Rachel nodded slowly. "And you know… I think your Dad needs someone to cry with out there."

He took her hand, and they returned back to the funeral. They sat down in the front row of benches, Rachel sitting down beside her Dad, taking his hand and squeezing it tightly, while holding Finn's in her other hand.

* * *

><p><strong>List<strong>

Finn and Rachel had tons of things they wanted to do for the summer vacation. They had been throwing around ideas and plans for two months before speechday, and when it finally was the first morning of summer vacation, they both knew they had to get all their activities and plans set straight.

"Let's make a list!" Rachel said, running off to the office room to get her notebook. "We can write down everything we want to do during the summer, and then we'll cross them out when we've done them, doesn't that sound good?" she asked when she came back to the living room.

"Sounds great." Finn said with a smile, accepting the notebook when she gave it to him. He wrote down his first thing on the list.

_1. Kiss my fiancée _

"Finn, come on!" Rachel said, but didn't object when he pulled her in for a kiss. With a smile, he crossed what he had just written. "Okay, my turn!" Rachel said.

_1. Kiss my fiancée_

_2. Go to the beach_

Finn looked at what she had written. "We need to get new swimwear before we can go to the beach." he said, looking up at her again, smirking.

_1. Kiss my fiancée_

_2. Go to the beach_

_3. Get new swimwear_

Rachel giggled at him, taking the pencil and notebook from his hands, before jotting down something herself.

_1. Kiss my fiancée_

_2. Go to the beach_

_3. Get new swimwear_

_4. Undress my fiancé_

"Hey, what's with that one?" Finn exclaimed, pointing to what she had just written. Rachel didn't reply, instead she quickly tugged at the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head. "Cross that one out." Finn said, taking the note book and adding something himself.

_1. Kiss my fiancée_

_2. Go to the beach_

_3. Get new swimwear_

_4. Undress my fiancé_

_5. Make love to my fiancée_

"Finn, we'll never get this list done if we're going at it like this." Rachel said, crossing her arms.

Finn leaned over to her, kissing her mouth softly. He moved to working on her neck, giving her long, sucking kisses there. "You know what?" he said between kisses. "We have all summer, don't we?"

Rachel giggled, attempting to add something to the list before running off to the bedroom with Finn at her heels.

_1. Kiss my fiancée_

_2. Go to the beach_

_3. Get new swimwear_

_4. Undress my fiancé_

_5. Make love to my fiancée_

_6. Finish this list _

* * *

><p><strong>Football<strong>

When graduating high school, Finn had finally decided to give up on football. He had figured that it might not have been his thing after all. He loved football, but there were things he loved more.

Letting go of football had been hard for him. He used to sit in front of the TV and watch a football game, sadness in his eyes. "Are you all right, Finn?" Rachel would ask, patting his back.

"Yeah, yeah." he always said, trying to look more into the game.

Rachel knew exactly how he felt about football. She knew he had loved it in high school, and that it had been a huge part of him. She knew about the dreams he had had, of getting a football scholarship, and she had secretly always been happy over the fact that he didn't get one.

"Do you miss it?" she asked him.

"Well… yeah, but… I don't know. Maybe it wasn't my call…" Finn said, staring at the TV screen.

"I know you've found your call now, Finn." Rachel said, leaning her head against his shoulder. "And besides, you can still love football like this."

"Yeah." Finn said, smiling slightly while leaning forward to get a handful of popcorn from one of the many bowls of snacks Rachel had made for them. "You always make it worthwhile, so it's kind of hard to not enjoy it."

She looked up at him and kissed him on the mouth. "Remember that one time when I was on the football team with you for one game?"

Finn chuckled. "How could I ever forget? You were adorable in football gear."

"So were you." Rachel said. "And I promise that next time we're going to Lima, we'll go back to McKinley and borrow their football field without asking, just so that we can play a game together."

"Is that a challenge? Me against you?"

"I'm better than you think."

"Just you wait."

* * *

><p><strong>Condom<strong>

Protection had always been a big deal for Finn. Ever since he had lived in the thought of Quinn carrying his baby for a few months, he had sworn to himself that he would never ever take a risk and have sex unprotected.

Finn couldn't help feeling a bit proud in all his embarrasment of standing in the middle of the drug store, staring at all the different packages of condoms. At least he was making sure that he wasn't going to make his girlfriend pregnant.

People were walking by, and Finn felt as if they were either staring at him in disgust or shock. He even had to turn to the opposite shelf to not seem weird for standing there forever.

He turned back to the condoms with a sigh, looking at all the different packages. There were so many to choose from. Different sizes, colors, shapes - and even flavors.

"Finn?"

Finn threw away the condom package in his hand, looking up at the person who just had said his name - Rachel. "Um… Rachel, hi."

She giggled at him, standing beside him, looking at the condom packages. Finn could feel how his face was growing hotter, and probably redder for every second. Rachel took a package, inspecting it as if it was no big deal. "These seem good." she said, not even looking at him.

"What…?" Finn breathed.

"We could try these tonight." she said, handing him the package.

He accepted the package, feeling as if he was going to pass out. His girlfriend was actually there, helping him choose what condoms they should be using tonight. "U-uh… yeah, sure." Finn said, turning the package in his hands.

Rachel smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you at eight!" she said, before heading to the checkout, leaving Finn standing in the aisle, with the condom package in his hand.

Now he just had to figure out what else he should be getting, to not embarrass himself even more.

* * *

><p><strong>Dancing<strong>

"Looking really good, Finn!"

Finn finally dared to take his eyes off of his feet while he danced, and looked up at his fiancée. Sometimes he actually loved that he sucked at dancing - especially when Rachel wanted to teach him how to do it. He grabbed her hand and twirled her around, and she giggled and told him it was getting better and better.

"It's not that hard." Rachel said softly when they returned to their former dancing position, her holding onto him really tightly.

"Well, I have a great teacher, don't I?" he said, leaning down to capture her lips in his, before once again twirling her around.

Sometimes he accidentally stepped on her feet, and they both felt relieved over that they didn't have to break up the dance so that Finn could panic over how much it probably hurt her. After she had told him that she barely ever got hurt, he had just started breathing a "Sorry" into her ear.

"Watch your feet." she used to tell him with a smile, and he would immediately look down to see how their feet were moving in unison.

At some point of their dancing lessons, Finn would start finding the whole dancing uncomfortable when Rachel started pushing her body closer and closer to his. He was so sure she was just teasing him, but she always denied it. "C-can we take a break?" he used to breathe into her ear.

"Sure." she told him and went to turn off the music, while he sat down and took a drink of his water bottle. "You're getting better and better." she always said in that encouraging way, as if he was never being really good - only better than last time.

Finn was fine with that. He really loved dancing lessons with Rachel, so when she sat down in the chair beside his, he leaned over and gave her a long, passionate kiss. "Thanks for teaching me." he whispered, rubbing his nose against hers, chuckling at how surprised she looked over the kiss.

"O-okay, back to practice!" she said, getting up from the chair on shaky legs.

* * *

><p><strong>Ring shopping<strong>

Finn had to stand outside the jewellery store and gather up some courage before he could go inside. He was actually going to get an engagement ring for his girlfriend, and he was going to propose to her - and it made him want to stand there and just hyperventilate.

What kind for ring should he get her? How expensive should it be? What if she didn't like it? What if it was too big? What if she didn't even say "yes"? Finn had to lean against the bricked wall and breathe deeply.

"Okay, okay…" he said to himself under his breath. He reached for his wallet in his pocket, and took out the credit card he had just opened up. He looked at it and figured he just had to go inside, and he was going to pick the finest ring ever.

Looking for a ring together with Mr. Schuester had inspired Finn to get something small, but still nice. He wanted something that could symbolize his feelings for Rachel, and what she actually meant to him.

There were so many rings to choose from, and Finn looked at several rings, but none of them appealed to him. With a sigh, he looked around the jewellery store again, thinking he probably should go to a different store.

Then he saw it. It wasn't that big, and at first it didn't look that special - except for the heart-shaped diamond on it. Finn had to lean closer to see that it was actually shaped like a heart. It had three small diamonds on either side of the big heart-shaped one, and he just knew that was the ring.

The ring wasn't that cheap, but he had opened up his first credit card just to get it, and he actually felt like nothing could go wrong now. He left the jewellery store with the ring safely in his pocket, planning the picnic he was going to arrange for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Water<strong>

Finn really loves having classes together with Rachel, but he has to admit that it's good that they're only in Science and Glee together. Especially when she's drinking water from that bottle like she is doing right now.

At first it didn't seem suspicious at all when she took the bottle out of her bag and just had a sip of water - but then she caught him staring. With a smile she stuck her tongue inside the bottle, and Finn had to look away because she was staring at him in the most seductive way ever.

He had to look again. She still looked at him in the same way, twirling her tongue inside the water bottle. Finn coughed to hide his breaths which were getting huskier and huskier. She tilted an eyebrow at him before taking another casual drink.

Finn had no idea why he found it so attractive, but he knew he did because he knew that his pants hadn't felt that tight in the morning when he put them on. Then she swirled her tongue around the neck of the bottle, and Finn almost moaned out loud, once again hiding it in a cough.

"Hudson?" the teacher suddenly said, and Rachel turned around, putting down her water bottle with a smile. "Did you have anything to add?"

"N-no, M'am…" Finn mumbled, rubbing off his sweaty hands on his lap, stopping in motion when Rachel suddenly turned around again, drinking from the water bottle again. Finn mouthed at her to stop it, but she just shook her head and continued to lick the water bottle and treat it as if she was giving it a freaking blow-job.

Rachel pointed to the door, sucking at the bottle while standing up and quickly informing their teacher she was going to the bathroom. Finn remained in his seat, trying to calm down before he asked to be excused as well.

Outside, Rachel was waiting for him, the water bottle still in her hands. Finn almost rushed at her, grabbing her tightly around the waist, not giving her a second to object before he crashed his lips onto hers. "You tease." he breathed huskily at her.

"I was just having some water." she said, holding up the bottle.

Finn grabbed it and threw it violently away, making the water splash over the floor. "Screw your water, weren't you going to the bathroom?" he said, bringing a smile to her face at how desperate he sounded.

"Yeah, I need to fill up my water bottle."

* * *

><p><strong>Upset<strong>

It wasn't like Rachel to miss Glee practice, and the fact that nobody cared made Finn even more worried. Mr. Schuester had just brushed it off as if it didn't matter that she wasn't present, and Finn had actually stormed out of the choir room, going to find Rachel somewhere.

He tried calling her but she didn't answer. Where could she have gone anyway? He had seen her in the morning, and she would've told him if she had to miss Glee practice. He called her again, with no further success.

Finn almost ran past the bathrooms in his search for Rachel, and it was not until he had passed them that he realized he had heard something. He went back and pressed his ears against the door to the girls' bathroom. He heard someone crying in there.

He looked over his shoulders in both directions, making sure that no one saw him. He knew Puck used to go to the girls' bathroom, but Finn had never dreamed of going there himself. He entered the bathroom with unsure steps, now hearing the crying person better, and he recognized the crying.

"Rachel?" he said, and the crying stopped. She was in one of the cubicles, but Finn wasn't sure of in which one. "Rachel, is that you?"

"Go away." he heard her voice saying. It was shaky, and followed by a loud noise of her blowing her nose.

"You weren't at Glee rehearsal, is everything okay?"

The door opened and Finn finally saw her. Apart from that her eyes were red and puffy from crying, she was covered in the remnants of a blueberry slushie. "Rachel, who did this to you?" Finn exclaimed, grabbing her hand.

She shook her head, trying to stop her tears from coming again. "I-I don't know who it was. I didn't recognize him." she said while Finn lead her to a sink. He took a few paper towels and soaked them in warm water, wiping her face carefully with them.

"Did it hurt you?" Finn asked, inspecting her face carefully while cleaning it.

She shook her head, and Finn could see tears forming in her eyes again. "There's a rumour going on." she whispered.

"What rumour?" Finn asked, soaking another paper towel.

"That I'm pregnant and you proposed to me because of that."

Finn couldn't believe it. He swore to himself that he was going to find that person who started the rumour, and that he would give that person a good beating. Finn grabbed Rachel's hand, cleaning off the sticky blue liquid from her arms and shoulders. "We'll work this out somehow, okay?" he said softly. "I know you're upset and so am I."

He leaned in to kiss her, and she immediately smiled a little. "Thanks, Finn."

* * *

><p><strong>Payback<strong>

"Tease!"

"You started it!"

Finn gave Rachel's jawbone a few teasing kisses, while he adjusted the grip on her wrists which were pinned over her head. "I did not!" Rachel breathed, while Finn continued going lower down on her neck with his kisses.

"Well, you were the one who just gave a water bottle a freaking blow-job in the middle of class." Finn said huskily, paying extra attention to kissing and licking her collarbone, and he could feel her hips buckling. "And I need to have my payback."

To be completely honest, none of them knew who had actually started it, because the war had been going on for months. Ever since Finn had found out that Rachel had a teasing side that she didn't mind showing to him, he had decided to start a war. He was going to have his revenge for every time she teased him - by teasing her back.

"You can't win." Rachel breathed, trying to make Finn let go of her wrists. In return, Finn moved closer to her, squeezing her in between the wall of the bathroom, and Finn's body.

"You sure?" he whispered into her ear, giving her earlobe a teasing lick which made her shiver, and Finn knew that when he made her shiver, he was winning.

He let go of one of her wrists, so that he could have his hand free to roam over her abdomen. She was wearing a dress, but Finn couldn't let that stop him from having his payback. He traced circles around her bellybutton, feeling lucky that the dress was made of a pretty thin fabric.

Her hand was in his hair, tugging carefully at it. It was not enough to drive Finn crazy, but it did feel pretty good. Without even asking for Rachel's permission (which he never did when he was having a payback), he started massaging her right breast through the dress and her bra. Her breath quickened, and it brought a grin to his face.

"Finn…" she breathed, and he quickly captured her lips in his, his hand fumbling a little when he pinched her nipple. She moaned into the kiss, and Finn could swear that she would fall to the floor if he wasn't holding onto her wrist with his other hand. "Please, Finn…" she breathed after breaking the kiss.

That was all it took. Finn let go of her breast and her hand, stepping away from her body with a wide smile. She looked at him, eyes wide. She tried to fix up her dress that looked wrinklier than before, then she scowled at him. "Finn you know that I-"

"I got my payback." he said, shrugging. "That's all I wanted." He pulled her in for a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Don't you dare." Rachel said, picking up the empty bottle that had fallen onto the floor when Finn had attacked her in the bathroom. "There's still Science left to go… and besides, I'm going to have a payback too."

* * *

><p><strong>Nervous<strong>

"Oh, I could never make you nervous." she had told him when he was literally having a nervous breakdown in front of her.

Finn couldn't imagine how she had never seen how nervous she was making him. He could swear that he was licking his lips completely dry everytime he was with her, just because that was something he did when he was nervous.

Just seeing Rachel walking down the hallway made him feel really tingly inside, and knowing that she would always approach him with that soft, sweet "Hi, Finn!" when she saw him, it made his heart skip a beat.

Finn was nervous even when he was alone with Rachel. Sometimes he had trouble to keep his hands steady when he was moving her hands beneath her shirt, and he couldn't imagine how she had never noticed that he also fumbled a lot with putting on the condom when they were going to make love.

Puck had once told Finn that a guy should never let a girl know how nervous they are. He had said that when he hid his nervousness, he soon grew more confident around girls. Finn always wondered why he never felt any more confident himself. He could feel more confident for a couple of seconds, but then Rachel would do something that would turn him into that shaky, gulping little boy.

She grabbed his hand when she saw it shaking. "Are you nervous?" she asked him, for the first time ever.

He looked at her, swearing that she could hear his heartbeat in his throat. "Y-yeah."

"Don't be." she whispered, kissing his cheek. "I'm here."

* * *

><p><strong>Candy<strong>

"Where's the candy?" Rachel said, looking up from the grocery bags.

"What?" Finn asked, putting a few cartons of milk into the fridge.

"Yeah, I asked you to get candy."

"No, you didn't."

Rachel scowled at him before storming out of the kitchen. Finn sighed, continuing to unload the grocery bags he had just brought home. He should've known by now. That Rachel wanted something sweet at really random times. She could even eat non-vegan candy. Finn saw that she settled in the couch, and he had to stand in the doorway and watch her for a moment before daring to approach her.

"I'm really sorry." he said softly.

"Go away, I'm watching this." she scoffed, pointing to the TV.

"I'll get candy for you, how does that sound?" he asked, and he saw a change in her posture immediately. "I-I'll get you anything, what do you want?"

She shrugged. "Just get me something."

With a short "Okay." Finn left the apartment once again, to go and get his beloved fiancée candy, on a Friday night when he had hoped to snuggle up in the couch with her and watch talkshows or something on TV.

He got her a chocolate bar and some Sour Patch Kids for himself, not really bothering to stand in the candy aisle forever. It was a good thing there was a smaller grocery store just around the block from their apartment, so he didn't have to walk that far.

As Rachel heard Finn entering the apartment, she almost jumped off the couch and ran up to meet him. "What did you bring me?" she exclaimed.

"Chocolate." he said, holding up the bar so that she could see. She gladly accepted it, but remained staring at the little bag of candy Finn had in his other hand. "Those are mine." Finn said with a smile, hanging up his coat.

"Sharing is caring." she said, grabbing his hand before leading him to the living room. As he sat down in the couch, she settled beside him, almost in his lap. She offered him some chocolate in return for some Sour Patch Kids, and he couldn't say no.

"You always eat the same candy." she said with a smile.

"Well, they're kind of my favorite."

* * *

><p><strong>Homework<strong>

"I'm bored." Finn said, stretching his arms, letting go of the Science book behind his back.

"You haven't even started." Rachel said, scrawling down something in her notebook. "Get your book, and continue."

With a groan, Finn got the book he had just dropped. "Can't we take a break?" he whined, opening the book at page 64. "I don't understand anything of this anyway."

"If you weren't so busy staring me down every Science lesson, you'd understand." Rachel said, not even looking at him, her eyes still on the notes she was writing down.

Finn tried to read the page he had been stuck on for the last half hour. "Well, I can't help I have a smoking hot girlfriend." he mumbled, trying to get some kind of reaction from her.

"Finn, no." she said. "We're doing our homework."

"Well, we skipped half of class yesterday because of your freaking water bottle games…" Finn muttered, turning the page although he still hadn't read the previous one. "So why can't we skip half of homework now..?"

Rachel shook his head, reaching to grab her own Science book, but Finn snatched it right before she could. "Finn!" she exclaimed. Finn stood up and held the book up high so that Rachel couldn't reach it. "Finn, stop it!"

Finn smirked at how Rachel was tugging at his shirt, trying to make him let go of the book. She tried to jump, but she still couldn't reach it. "Kiss me." Finn said.

"No!" she scoffed back, "Give me my book!"

"I'm not giving it to you until you kiss me." Finn said, grinning at her.

"Then I'll just take yours-" she said, but just as she was about to get it, Finn stepped on it, preventing her from even budging it. "Finn, I'm serious!"

"Then kiss me."

"Finn!"

"Kiss me."

With a groan, Rachel grabbed him by the shirt collar, pulling him in for an aggressive kiss, thrusting her tongue in his mouth. Finn lowered his arm so that he could hold her, and just when he did, she quickly seized the book, ending the kiss abruptly. "Now, do your homework." she muttered, sitting down with the book.

Finn sat down with a smirk, grabbing his own book. "Could you maybe explain this to me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Motorcycle<strong>

Rachel hadn't ever thought of Finn being the motorcycle-kind of guy, but it was worth a try. He had been so obsessed with taking care of her ever since they had found out she was pregnant. She didn't have one moment in peace, without Finn running around her asking if she was doing all right.

"Rachel, what's this?" Finn exclaimed upon seeing the motorcycle.

"Just a gift." she said with bright smile as Finn walked over to it, running his hand over it. "I thought you needed some time off. You've been so stressed over the baby and all that stuff. So, now you've got this one to take care of."

Finn walked over to her and kissed her on the mouth. "Rachel, this is amazing!" he said, wrapping his arms around her while admiring the motorcycle. "I love it, thank you so much!"

Rachel actually enjoyed being able to just sit back in the couch alone, watching talkshows on TV and eat as much popcorn as she wanted. She was glad that Finn finally had other things to think of, instead of bothering her all the time.

He actually was the motorcycle-kind of guy. It was not until a few weeks later that Rachel noticed he was being pretty much of a motorcycle-kind of guy. He spent hours taking care of that motorcycle, and Rachel had to admit that she was missing him. She only saw him for a few minutes when he got home from work, then he went outside to work on the motorcycle after dinner, and when he got back, she was usually asleep.

Rachel couldnt' bear to tell him. She had bought that motorcycle for him. It was broken, and not that expensive, but she knew how much he enjoyed fixing it up and she didn't want to take it from him.

It was not until a Saturday in April that she saw him eating his breakfast cereal. "Finn?" she said, stopping in the kitchen doorway.

"Morning, baby." he said, taking his eyes off the newspaper he was reading, to look at her.

"Aren't you going to work on the motorcycle today?" she asked, getting herself some coffee.

"Nah." Finn said. "I've already sold it." Rachel almost choked on her coffee, looking at him with wide eyes. "Yeah, I fixed it up and got quite a good price for it. A guy's coming to get it tonight."

"But I thought you liked it." Rachel said.

"Oh yeah, I do." Finn said, eating a spoonful of cereal. "But I need to take care of my pregnant fiancée. That motorcycle isn't having my baby."

She had to lean over the table to kiss him. Yeah, he was the motorcycle-kind of guy, but not as much as he was the loving father-kind of guy.

* * *

><p><strong>Yoga<strong>

Rachel took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Her face scrunched up in irritation when she heard Finn snort. "Finn, stop it!" she hissed, going back to her calm stance.

"Why do you have to do that now-"

"Shhh, Finn!"

Finn sighed, leaning back against Rachel's bed. He had thought they could study together… kind of, but Rachel had told him she had to do some yoga at home because she couldn't the classes she used to go to before.

Finn didn't know whether he liked it or not. She looked smoking hot in that tight outfit of hers, but when she was sitting there, pressing her hands and feet together, breathing heavily with eyes closed, he just couldn't hold his laughter. She was just so adorable.

He stared at her for a moment, fantasizing about just sneaking up behind her and start kissing her neck without her getting mad about it. He just wanted to get her out of that tight suit - it barely made any difference anyway, he was sure he could see every single curve of her body when she wore that suit. He let out a desperate groan at how much she turned him on, tearing his eyes off of her for just a second.

"Finn, I can't concentrate." Rachel said calmly, now changing position to lie on her back and lift her feet up - and she was absolutely freaking hot when she did it. Finn had to bite his lip to not moan.

"Are you teasing me?" Finn said with a low voice, as if it would help her to not lose concentration.

He saw a smile playing on Rachel's lips. "No." she said, slowly rubbing her feet against each other in the air. Finn couldn't take sitting there staring at her, he had to do something. He got up from where he was sitting, and he slowly crawled over to her, settling just above her head.

"I think you are." he whispered, leaning in to kiss her passionately, and he gladly slipped his tongue inside her mouth when he realized she wasn't rejecting him.

As their lips parted, she had opened her eyes, and was now smirking at him. "I've been thinking of quitting yoga, because I don't have enough time." she said, rubbing her nose against his. "But if you really like it that much… I might as well continue doing it together with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Handprint<strong>

"Is everything all right?"

Rachel looked up at her fiancé, leaving the rain outside the window for just a few seconds. "Yeah, I'm fine." she said, leaning her head back onto the window sill. "Just wondering… if it'll ever stop raining."

Finn sat down beside her, watching her closely for a while, before also turning his gaze to the grey wetness outside. "Yeah." he said. It had been raining for the last week, and they hadn't been able to go anywhere because of the rain. They had also watched all their movies and there was nothing very interesting on TV.

Finn reached his hand out and drew a smiley face in the steamed window. Rachel smiled when she saw Finn's hand move over the window. "That'll stain." she said softly. He chuckled at her, reaching over to her side of the window to draw a sad smiley face there. She grabbed his wrist. "You're cleaning the windows." she said, pointing to his chest.

Finn twisted his arm out of her grip, before taking a hold of her wrist just like she had done with his. He guided her hand and drew a big smiley face with her entire fist. "Rachel! You're staining the window!" he exclaimed in a fake voice. Rachel giggled at him, trying to make him let go of her. Finn leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the mouth while letting go of her wrist.

Rachel looked at the window, smiling at the shaky smiley face Finn had just drawn with her hand. She lifted her hand and pressed it against the window, leaving her handprint on it. Finn watched her and smiled. Rachel stood up and started pressing her hands onto different parts of the window, leaving several handprints after her.

Finn stood up as well, looking at her work. He slowly put his hand on one of her handprints, comparing their size. Her hands were so small compared to his, but their hands fit so perfectly. Rachel saw him pressing his hands onto her prints. She looked at him with a smile. He looked so serene, comparing their hands like that.

She slowly put her hand on his, and he looked up at her. They both smiled for a moment, their hands covering each other on the window. They leaned in to kiss each other slowly, not moving their hands until they were finished.

They went around the apartment, leaving their handprints on the rest of the windows as well. When Finn was at home alone, he used to go to the windows and compare his handprints with Rachel's, just to make himself feel less lonely in the gloom of the rain outside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you all for the read! Don't forget to review, and remember that I'm always open for new word prompts!


End file.
